


Breaking the Rules

by SneetchesToo



Series: The Second Act [3]
Category: Code Black (TV)
Genre: F/M, There’s no plot here, just lots of hot sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 15:41:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12485060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SneetchesToo/pseuds/SneetchesToo
Summary: After sharing a dance, Ethan and Leanne share something more.





	Breaking the Rules

**Author's Note:**

> *This takes place after Ethan and Leanne vanish in _Slow Dance in a Parking Lot_ , however, you could easily read it alone. I also don’t write smut very often (try never) so I hope this doesn’t totally suck. There’s also some Sweet!Ethan at the end.

Ethan wasted no time at all in flagging down a cab after they made their way out of the alley. Knowing full and well that if they went anywhere near Angels to retrieve their cars they’d never make it out. He muttered out Leanne’s address without a second thought and quickly went back to pressing kisses down her neck, his hands fighting off the urge to wander under her shirt.

“Is that such a wise choice?” Leanne gently pushed Ethan back, her hands on his shoulders stilling his movements. “What about Ariel?”

“Fuck.” Ethan knew that the girl was home, hopefully well into a good nights sleep at this point, and yet he hadn’t even thought to tell the cabbie his address. His face fell, knowing full and well that Leanne wouldn’t allow anything to happen with the teen sleeping just down the hall; a rule that they had established as soon as Ariel had taken residence on Leanne’s couch 2 months ago. He dropped his hands to his lap and fell back against the seat, his head falling backwards as his eyes closed.

Leanne reached down and took his hands in hers, squeezing before she tucked herself into his side. “Maybe if we’re real quiet…” She pressed a kiss to his jaw, letting her free hand fall and brush over his very obvious erection.

Ethan froze, his hand quickly pulling hers back as he turned to look at her, lust filling his eyes. “I thought we had a rule.” He growled, her lips on his neck causing him to lose all train of thought.

She nipped at his ear, something she knew drove him absolutely insane, and moved her hand back to its spot in his lap. “Rules are meant to be broken.” She whispered, pressing a kiss to the red mark just below his ear.

Ethan wanted to argue. He wanted to tell her that while he was the king of breaking rules, he didn’t know if this was the right one to break. But then he remembered that they hadn’t had sex in a very long time, 37 days to be exact, and all concern went out the window. He reached down and removed her hand from his lap once again and squeezed her hand gently. “That’s fine.” His voice was barely above a whisper, the cabbie already giving them questioning looks in the rear-view mirror. “But if you keep that up,” he straightened himself up and nudged her with his shoulder, “there’s not going to be much to finish when we get there.”

She chuckled then, letting her hand relax against his, her head falling to his shoulder; letting the silence of the cab and Ethan’s breathing calm her enough that she could close her eyes. They rode like that the rest of the way, arriving at her house a few minutes later. Ethan quietly handed the driver a fifty dollar bill and thanked him for his troubles, to which the older man just laughed. Hand-in-hand they made their way to the front door, Leanne quietly unlocking it, praying that the sleeping teen upstairs didn’t think twice about the noise if it woke her.

“Should we check on her?” Ethan whispered, his hands falling to his sides and as he gazed up the stairs.

“I’ll do it.” Leanne pressed a kiss to his cheek, letting her hand run down his chest in the process, and then quietly made her way to the girl’s room.

Ethan wandered into the kitchen, praying that Leanne had some kind of beer in the fridge, something to take the edge off, maybe calm his nerves a little. Finding a beer, something that was probably way to girly for his taste, he grabbed it and quickly popped the top off, taking a long swig and closing his eyes. He leaned back against the counter and fished his ringing phone out of his back pocket. He chuckled when he saw Campbell’s name flash on the screen and he tossed the phone onto the counter behind him, willing the grumpy ER director to mind his own business for once. 

“She’s out like a light.” Leanne whispered, leaning against the doorway into the kitchen. “She still had her American history book open on the bed next to her.”

Ethan chuckled, “It amazes me how today’s youth is so easily bored by such a thrilling topic.” He took another swig of the beer, shivering at the weird raspberry aftertaste and raised an eyebrow at the brunette woman who had moved to lean against the island across from him. “How do you ladies drink this stuff?” He held up the bottle and made a face. “This is what I imagine perfume tastes like.”

Leanne laughed and reached out to take the bottle from his hands, taking a long drink before placing it on the counter behind her. “I’ve had worse.”

Ethan quickly closed the space between them, his hands instantly going to her hips, pinning her in place against the counter. “So…”

“So…” Her voice was a whisper, her hands moving to run up his back and into his hair.

“Have I mentioned lately how much I’ve missed you?” Ethan dipped his head to press kisses along her neck, his hand moving under her t-shirt to run over her stomach.

“I think you’ve said it a couple of times.” She whispered, her hands moving to pull his face to hers, capturing his lips in a deep and lustful kiss.

Ethan didn’t respond, just ran his right hand under her shirt, cupping her breast through her bra. He deepened the kiss when she moaned against his lips, her hands tightening around his hair. He pulled back from the kiss, his hands quickly removing her shirt and tossing it to the floor, his mouth quickly finding his favorite spot just above her collarbone. Leanne’s head fell back, her hands still tangled in his hair and she let out a moan when he bit down. “Sorry.” He mumbled against the spot, knowing full and well there would be a mark there in the morning, matching the one he left on the other side previously in the evening. He moved his way back up her neck, nipping gently before pressing soothing kisses along the marks. Leanne moaned again, using the counter as leverage and lifting herself up, wrapping her legs around his waist. Ethan returned his mouth to hers, one hand going to her back to support her, the other undoing her bra before pushing it down. He deepened the kiss, grinding his hips against hers, his jeans doing nothing to hide his obvious arousal. “Bedroom?” He whispered, pressing his forehead against hers while they both worked to control their breathing.

“Please.” She meant for it to come out a lot less pleading than it did and she rolled her eyes when he chuckled against her lips, his hand making its way back to her breast, brushing her nipple with his thumb. “Now.” She nipped at his lips, her hands moving to his leather jacket, shoving it on the floor before quickly pulling his Army t-shirt over his head. 

“Yes ma’am.” He whispered against her cheek, pressing a light kiss there before gently setting her down on the kitchen floor, his body immediately missing the warmth hers provided. He gestured for her to lead the way and he quietly followed, doing a quick double take to make sure that Ariel’s door was still shut and that her light was indeed off.

Once in the bedroom he quickly shut the door and pushed Leanne back against it, his mouth claiming hers as he flipped the lock on the door, his hands moving back to their previous locations on her back and breast. He felt her shiver, whether it was from the chill in the bedroom or his touch, he wasn’t sure. He moved his mouth from hers to her neck, biting down and eliciting a moan. “Shhh.” He whispered against her shoulder, moving his hand to the other breast, running his thumb over her nipple. She whimpered this time, and he moved his lips back to hers, pushing his tongue against her lips. Leanne ground her hips against his, causing him to moan this time, his hands falling to her hips and pushing gently, pressing her farther against the bedroom door. He pulled back just enough to look in her eyes and he smiled, his thumbs rubbing under the waistband of her jeans. “Bed?”

Leanne nodded, her hands falling to his chest as she gently pushed him backwards until his knees hit the bed frame, causing him to fall onto his back, pulling her with him. She giggled as her head fell to his shoulder and she couldn’t remember the last time she’d felt this alive. She nipped at his shoulder, smiling to herself when he hissed in response. “Sorry.” It was her turn to apologize and she couldn’t help but giggle when he groaned, his hands going to her belt buckle, undoing it quickly. She moved, this time to press her lips to his and he moaned against her when her hands moved between them, rubbing over his jean glad erection. 

“Leanne.” He all but growled her name, his hands quickly undoing her button and zipper, pushing her jeans down so she could step out of them. She stood, letting her jeans fall to the floor where she kicked them behind her. Ethan smiled up at her, sitting and pulling her into his lap, her knees hitting the bed on either side of his hips. He pressed a kiss to her neck, his hands running up her arms to her shoulders. “You’re beautiful.” He whispered, claiming her lips in his, pulling her closer.

“Shut up.” She whispered before deepening the kiss, her hands running along his bare chest. They stayed that way for a few minutes, their kisses getting sloppier with every second. Leanne ground her hips against his again, moaning when he thrust back, his erection pressing in just the right spot. 

Ethan quickly stood and flipped Leanne, laying her on her back on the unmade bed. His hands quickly undid his belt, the button and zipper of his jeans following. He pushed his jeans and boxers down in one swift motion and moved to hover over Leanne, settling his knees on either side of her hips. His lips found hers once more and he deepened the kiss as he ran his hands down her body, stopping first to run them along her breasts before moving them to her waist. 

“Ethan.” This time it was her turn to growl, her hands gripping at his hair as he kissed his way down her body, stopping at each breast, taking each nipple in his mouth slowly. “Please.” She moaned this time, bucking her hips against him as he pushed her underwear down.

Ethan chuckled, earning himself a slap to the back of his head. Once her underwear was out of the way he gently settled himself back between her legs, his hands moving to run through her hair. He kissed her again, this time passionate and loving, and she settled her hands on his back, smiling against his lips. He didn’t ask for permission this time, just slid into her with one gentle move, and when she moaned against him he smiled before deepening the kiss. 

They quickly set a pace, something they certainly never had an issue with establishing, and when Ethan pulled back so that he could see Leanne’s face she whimpered. “Easy there.” He whispered, moving one hand to the bed to provide himself with a little more leverage. Leanne’s hands found their way to his hair again and she pulled him back down for another kiss, moving her hips in sync with his. She deepened the kiss and he quickly picked up the pace, angling himself so that every thrust hit her core. She let out another moan and Ethan quickly pulled back to rest his forehead against hers. “Shhh.” He reminded her, knowing that one false move and they could be easily interrupted.

Leanne glared up at him and let one hand fall to his neck, the other going to the bedsheets, gripping tightly with each stroke. “Ethan…” This time his name was a plea, and Ethan smiled down at her, moving to place a kiss to her neck before picking up his pace. 

He could tell she was close when she closed her eyes, her fingers threading through his messy hair. He kissed her gently before moving his mouth to her ear. “Let go Leanne.” He whispered, pressing a kiss to her head. She whimpered again and he did the one thing he knew would send her over the edge. Moving his hand from her neck to in between them, he stroked her gently with his thumb, smiling against her neck when he felt her buck against him. “Let go.” He whispered again. “I’ve got you Leanne. I’ve got you.” 

She let out another whimper before pulling his head back up to hers, crashing her lips against his as her core tightened around him. He thrust one more time, deepening the kiss to drown out her screams of pleasure as her body quaked beneath his. He allowed himself to let go too, his hand gripping the pillow by her head, his forehead falling to her shoulder as he felt his release take over him. He thrust again, gentler this time, and pressed a soft kiss to her shoulder. “You okay?” He whispered, his arm finally giving way under his weight, causing him to collapse on top of her, careful not to squish her but still close enough that there wasn’t an inch of skin that wasn’t touching.

Leanne simply nodded her head, her body relaxing beneath his, her fingers stroking the back of his head gently. They laid that way for a few minutes, both trying to let their breathing even out, the high still holding them in place. 

“We should shower.” He whispered against her cheek, his fingers running through her hair and down her cheek. She nodded again, letting out a small whimper when he pulled from within her, standing and making his way to the bathroom. She followed, her hands quickly making their way to his naked waist, tickling him gently. “Evil.” He called over his shoulder, starting the warm water and stepping into the shower, Leanne on his heels.

Thirty minutes later, after another round of sex and a partially cold shower, they both emerged from the bathroom and collapsed into bed. Leanne quickly curled herself into Ethan’s side, her hand resting over his heart, her legs tangling with his.

“Do you think it’ll freak Ariel out if I’m still here in the morning?” Ethan asked, his hand pushing her t-shirt, which he noted happened to actually be his, aside. “We’ve never spent the night together here before.” He hoped that he was hiding the worry in his voice well enough, but when Leanne pressed a kiss to his shoulder he knew that she understood. 

Even before Ariel had moved in they had never been to her house for more than a quick meal, and they certainly had never shared her bed before tonight. But ever since Ariel had moved in they had always made sure to avoid putting the girl in an awkward situation. This meant that they never spent the night together, their love making always ended in Leanne leaving his apartment, feeling slightly cheap but knowing that it was for the best. However, tonight was different, they’d broken the rule about having sex in her house, a place where Ariel could easily become aware of just how series their relationship was.

“I think she’ll be okay.” Leanne whispered, her eyes already starting to become heavy. “She likes you you know?”

Ethan chuckled, his fingers rubbing gentle circles on her side. “Well I’d hope so.” They laid in silence for a few minutes, Ethan rubbing her side. “Just don’t want to upset her is all.” When he didn’t get a response from his partner he gently nudged her with his shoulder causing her to whimper slightly. He looked down, expecting her to be glaring up at him, but instead he was met with closed eyes, a soft expression on her face. Smiling to himself he pulled the blankets over them more fully and pressed a kiss to her temple. “Good night Leanne.” He whispered, tucking her closer to his side and closing his eyes, letting the sounds of her gentle breathing soothe him to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> *Again, this is my first time writing full on smut, so I hope it totally didn’t suck. I also can’t see Ethan as being anything but sweet and loving in the bedroom, so I kept it that way.


End file.
